I Know Places
by YoungNotUseless
Summary: When he calls she comes. He isn't her first choice, but now he is her only choice. Draco and Hermione must work together to get what they both want. But, what if they want different things?
1. Deals, Omissions, and Pills

**I Know Places: A Dramione Fanfic**

_Chapter One: Deals, Omissions, and Pills_

When he calls she comes. He isn't her first choice, but now he is her only choice. So it's with a searing pain on her left forearm that she wakes in the night in the Gryffindor girl's seventh year dorm. Hermione was dreaming about her parents before he summoned her. She couldn't remember what about, but it was a good dream. They were alive in it, but that's all she can remember. It's more than she can say now about them when the cold reality of their deaths hit her as hard as her feet hit the cold stone floor.

Another searing pain on her left forearm. How original of him to place the beacon there of all places. She can tell he is getting impatient as the mark starts to burn more intensely, and he is also getting on her last nerve. But this means he must have found something. Hermione hurried across the room, Lavender's snores echoing in the dorm. She grabbed her wand from the mountain of unread books she hadn't even cracked open this summer. Her arm burned again, and she stifled a groan.

They had just gotten back to Hogwarts three weeks ago, but that was the first time he called on her since their original deal was set in place. It was at the start of term feast when it happened. Her arm had seared in pain, and she gasped involuntarily dropping her fork.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Ginny asked immediately across from her, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Fine…headache." She mumbled back, looking anywhere but the Slytheirn table. She started to immediately break into a cold sweat. A bit because of the nerves, but mostly because of the pain. He told her the first cut would be the deepest, but she didn't expect it to bite so hard.

"Are you sure?" Ginny looked at her sympathetically. "I know it's hard. With Ron and Harry not here…but you still have us…"

Ron…Harry…Hermione's eyes swell with tears just hearing their names. But she is pressed with a new resolve.

"Do you need to leave the feast early?" Neville asked concerned.

"Yes. Um…hospital wing. See you two tomorrow." Hermione had leapt up and half walked, half ran to the nearest bathroom. She thought she'd have more time before she was summoned. She had locked herself in the nearest stall, pulled down her sleeve, and examined her new scar.

It shone bright black in the dim candlelight. He had said it'd be somewhere on her body, but the bastard had basically made her a version of his own dark mark. The shiny black cursive 'D' gleamed in her eyes, as his voice suddenly hit her ear freezing her in place.

"You're really going to have to control your reaction to this. Mine doesn't hurt at all."

Hermione threw her sleeve back down just as the door to the stall opened. Standing there just as impossibly good looking as he was this summer was Draco Malfoy.

He looked even better in his uniform. Sleeves pushed up to his elbows, tie hanging loosely around his neck. Cocky smirk. He was showing her his own forearm, which bore the dark mark, as well as a shiny black cursive 'H'.

"Like my 'D', Granger?" He asked suggestively, eyebrows wiggling.

"Go to hell." Hermione said trying to slam the door back in his face. But he was quicker, and caught it before it closed, slipping his way in.

His chest was on her chest. If she didn't dislike him so much, she might have enjoyed occupying this small space in the stall with him. Then he opened his mouth, and she just wanted to punch him.

"We have to stop meeting like this." He murmured in her ear seductively.

Hermione ignored the fleeting feeling of excitement in her stomach as she tried to remember that she loathed him. She was here for two people only, and neither of them were Draco Malfoy.

"Gross." She pushed him as far as she could away from her. "Where are we going tonight?"

He told her where he wanted to go, she showed him the way, they went, and after they were done they woke up in their separate common rooms, went to class the next day, and acted like nothing happened. Like they weren't playing with fire.

Hermione gripped her arm in frustration. It didn't hurt as much as that first night, but it wasn't very pleasant. She stared disdainfully down at the shining 'D', as she ripped a new pair of jeans from her trunk and shoved them on. She grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak as well, her fingers running over the fabric memories bursting to the surface. She shoved them down. Now wasn't the time. Lastly, she grabbed her sheath and placed the sword in it. Bring it on.

Hermione wasn't sure where she was headed, but she imagined he'd find her if she just made her way towards Hogsmead. Down the flights of stairs, out the doors of the Great Hall. She was passing the lake when she heard him.

"No need to be in such a hurry."

Hermione whipped around, and saw him standing a few paces behind her.

"The sooner we leave the grounds the sooner we can get back. Also, stop sneaking up on me like that!" She snapped at him, and kept walking at a determined pace away from him.

Draco rolled his eyes, and Hermione let out a growl of frustration, and refused to turn around again until they reached the gates.

"You should really be more careful. McGonagall's headmistress now, but not for long. Either way you know we shouldn't be seen together. Both sides could become suspicious."

"I don't care if my side knows" She said viciously. "You're the one who wants it kept secret."

"To protect my family!" He snarled at her. "You'd take that risk too if you had any left!"

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. The pale moon shinned overhead basking in Draco's face which was now filled with regret.

"Low blow, Granger. Sorry. Let's just get this over with."

Hermione wanted to punch him in his very punchable face, but she kept her fist to herself.

They were standing just outside Hogwarts grounds, and she reached out a hand grudgingly refusing to look at him as he grasped it.

"Where to?" She asked pretending to be bored. Her heart scraped inside her chest, and her other hand gripped her wand as hard as she could.

"Same place."

Hermione let herself get lost in Draco's side along apparition. Her head throbbed painfully as they squeezed themselves to their destination. She couldn't believe she got herself in this mess.

Hermione had only been home from Hogwarts for two weeks when her parents were murdered, and she was tortured. The Death Eaters found her home, and murdered her parents first. Then they told her what they had done to Harry and Ron. Both dead.

"I'm not sure what you expect to get out of me now. You have no leverage. You've killed everyone I care about." She had fallen to the floor then with the next cruciatus.

Bellatrix was her main torturer.

"How many have you found? Where were Potter and Weasely keeping the locket? What have you done with the sword of Gryffindor?"

She was on the brink of death when they left her lying next to her parents dead bodies. Then Draco Malfoy showed up, and kind of saved her life. He also kind of ruined it too so she tried not to give him too much credit.

It was Draco who came into her house that night after the Death Eaters had left. Impossibly handsome Draco. Hermione was so delirious from torture she thought she must be dreaming. He had been dressed all in black, bright blonde hair shining through underneath his hood. His face a mask of shock.

"Hermione?" He asked breathlessly.

It was the first time he'd ever used her name, and Hermione could do nothing but roll to her side and cough out blood.

"Shit." He had muttered under his breath. Then he used a few spells to clear her airways and her head. A few bones were still broken, but her mind was clear.

"Get away from me." Hermione trembled trying to crawl backwards from him.

"I need your help." He said seriously.

Hermione would have laughed if her lungs would give her the capacity to do so. Instead she let out a wheezy "fuck you."

"Still some fight in you? That's all I need to hear."

"They took it all." She whispered painfully. There wasn't any fight left in her. Parents dead. Harry dead. Ron dead. Draco should have done the nice thing and let her die.

Instead he stared at her, he stared at her dead eyes, and her dead heart, and he knew she had given up.

"Just leave me alone." Hermione sighed, barely audible at the time.

"What if they were alive?" Draco whispered.

Hermione's heart had leapt with a small bit of hope.

Draco's eyes shone hard with resolve in the dim light of her living room.

"They're alive Granger. And I can help keep them that way if you can help me."

Hermione nodded, and that was how it all began.

How she came to be swirling in time and space with Draco Malfoy in the middle of the night when she was supposed to be asleep in bed at Hogwarts.

They landed on their feet, and Hermione tore her hand away from his immediately.

The front of number 12 Grimmauld Place was as dark and depressing as ever.

"Ladies first." Draco gestured towards the steps in between number 11 and 13.

Hermione showed him a finger in response.

"Touchy." Draco smirked, as Hermione led them inside once more.

As soon as the door shut they were in total darkness, and Hermione immediately set to work turning off all the intruder alerts with her wand.

Draco made to go upstairs but Hermione grabbed his robe and shoved him against the wall. It was hard because he was so much taller than her, and weighed a lot more, but she had the feeling he was letting her do it which only pissed her off more.

"Why are we here again? There's nothing here!" She growled at him.

Her words only seemed to amuse him. "Couldn't wait to get me up against a wall could you Granger?"

"You. Infuriate. Me." She said enunciating each word. "Tell me what we are doing here again! We checked every room last time. Nothing."

"I was thinking about what you said last time." Draco began, and Hermione release her grip on him slightly. "About how it was too bad Kreacher wasn't here so we could ask him about it. I was hoping he might be hiding here. Maybe we could look for him and ask him a few questions about the locket."

Hermione let go of Draco completely.

"He's not here." She said crestfallen.

"Why not? He wouldn't go back to Bellatrix would he? No one in my family has mentioned it."

"No…no…" Hermione suddenly felt very cold, and walked down the hall into the kitchen. She cast her wand at the fireplace and it immediately came to life.

"How do you know he won't be here then?" Draco asked softly, going to sit beside her at the table.

The place held so many memories for her. The summer before her fifth year, all the Weasley's, Sirius, Lupin, The Order coming in and out. It was hard to be here again.

"Sirius Black was Harry's Godfather." She said quietly.

"I know…I mean I heard the rumors after Black's death."

Hermione squirmed uncomfortably as she always did when talking about Harry and Ron with Draco. It didn't feel right. Even though they were alive, and she and Draco were helping each other it still didn't feel right. But he had to know.

"When Sirius died, he left Harry everything. This house, as well as Kreacher." She took a deep breath. "When you asked me to take you to The Order's old headquarters I took you here, and you asked if it was safe, and I told you it was. This place is Harry's. It's protected because he owns it."

She looked up at Draco who suddenly looked very fearful.

"We should leave."

"Why?" Hermione asked alarmed.

"If Kreacher's not here, and we've searched every bit of this house not too long ago, then it doesn't make sense to be here."

He was suddenly standing, his expression controlled from fear to annoyed. Hermione was confused. What had she said that upset him?

Draco ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't you want to know where Kreacher is?" She asked exasperated.

"Jesus Hermione!" He growled. "Not now! Let's just get out of here!"

"Why!" She yelled back frustrated. "We were here just a few weeks ago! Everything was fine."

"I just-I'd really like to leave." He said finally, and so seriously that Hermione stormed past him and out the door.

"This was such a waste of time." She muttered holding out her hand again for him to take.

"Sorry." He said quietly as he grasped her hand, and they were sent back just outside the gates of Hogwarts.

When they were on their feet again Draco pulled out his wand and quickly looked around in a predatory stance.

"What now?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"Get behind that tree. Now."

His voice was so forceful and demanding, she didn't think twice. She ran the few steps to the edge of the forest and threw herself behind a tree.

"Draco." The voice of Severus Snape whipped its way through the wind and hit her right in the heart.

No. Way.

"Why are you out here?" Snape continued, sounding suspicious.

"Fancied a drink." Draco said so casually that Hermione almost believed him. "Why are you here?"

"You're looking at the new headmaster. The Dark Lord's orders."

"Congratulations." Draco replied, and Hermione had a hard time telling by the tone of his voice if he meant it or not.

"Yes well, I'd hate for my first duty to be reprimanding you for drinking, and sneaking out of Hogwarts. Shall we head up to the school before anyone sees?"

"Great." Draco said, and Hermione definitely could hear the sarcasm in his voice now.

Their voices faded as they walked into the grounds and up the trail towards the castle.

Hermione stayed back longer than she needed to. She was actually contemplating getting a drink herself.

Why had Draco wanted to leave Grimmauld place so suddenly? They spent hours there just a few weeks ago, he didn't have any concern of their safety then. Only when she said that Harry owned the place…

Something was suspicious about it, but Hermione couldn't wrap her mind around it, and anyway, thinking of Harry hurt.

She decided to grab a damn drink anyway, and she made her way to the three broomsticks. Just as she was passing by, she saw Hagrid in the window.

Better not, she thought. She had been avoiding him since she'd been back. As well as just about everyone else who were friends with Harry and Ron. It was too hard to be around people who thought they were dead. She wanted desperately to tell them all they were not, but she knew it must be kept a secret.

She decided to go a bit further down to the Hogs Head. She wrapped her cloak tightly around her sides, making sure the sword was covered when she entered.

There were about eight other patrons in the bar when she entered. No one stood out though, and she pulled up a chair at the bar and ordered a Fire Whiskey.

Hermione never drank before this summer, but circumstances being what they were, she just needed something to take the pressure off.

"Need something to take the pressure off?" A voice said behind her.

"Christ are you using occlumency on me? Get out!" She said annoyed, as a man in his late thirties slid on the seat beside her.

"Everyone's in The Head for the same reason luv. We all want to escape something."

"What do you have in mind?" She asked wearily.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bright gleaming white pills that felt out of place in the dingy room.

"What do they do?" She looked at them a bit more intrigued.

"They make you forget…for a bit."

"How much?" Hermione asked intently.

"First few are free." The man smiled his yellow toothy grin and left six of the pills on the bar. "You know where to find me if you want more."

They could help her sleep a little more easily. The stress of being Harry and Ron's only hope of escape, as well as being stuck with Draco Malfoy on this stupid horcrux destroying mission was keeping her up at night. Draco wanted Voldemort gone too, and he knew she knew something about how to get it done. It's why they made the deal in the first place. Draco would spy on the Death Eaters, try to find out where they were keeping Harry and Ron, and in return he would be allowed to help her destroy horcruxes.

They were actually both benefits for her. Malfoy gave her information on Harry and Ron's whereabouts and well beings as he found them out, and in return she got an extra hand in the horcux finding and destroying mission. She just wished it didn't have to be Malfoy's hand.

His strong, muscular, stupid hand.

To forget for a few hours? Sounded wonderful.

Hermione took two of the pills and washed them down with her shot of Fire Whiskey.

Everything burned on the way down.


	2. Lows, High, and Kicks

_Chapter Two: Lows, High, and Kicks_

Hermione woke too late for breakfast the next day. Her head was foggy, and she wasn't entirely aware of how she got back to her dorm, but she slept without any nightmares and that was a great improvement from the last few weeks.

She was the only one left in the room as she threw on her clothes, and grabbed her book bag. She was about to head down the stairs when she decided to go back and grab two more of the pills she was given the night before.

Just in case, she thought as she slipped them in her pocket.

Hermione couldn't remember exactly where she was supposed to be at first. It took her a minute as she walked down the staircases to remember what day it was. Thursday. History of Magic. She was cleared to take a N.E.W.T. In every subject by McGonagall early in the summer, but when she glanced at her schedule on her first morning back she saw that the professor had took away a few subjects like Muggle Studies, and Astronomy. Hermione tried to be offended, but only found herself filled with gratitude at the time. It was already too much to handle just getting up in the morning.

She began to pick up speed when she realized she hadn't passed any other students in the hall yet. When she reached the History of Magic room she quietly walked in and took a seat in the third row. Professor Binns didn't even notice her late arrival, but several of the other students whipped around and shot her looks. She must have been really, really late.

She hastily took out her parchment and quill and pretended to pay extreme attention to Binns. A shock of blonde hair moved in front of her to the left and she found Draco sitting almost directly in front of her. She completely forgot he was in this class. Where was her brain today?

He shot her a questioning look, and she blatantly ignored him.

"…Harry Potter of course was a known resident of Godric's Hallow, and that was the last person to reside there in the wizarding world." The professor's voice was like a slap in the face. "Since then the small wizarding community that once flourished in that area is now nonexistent. But in 1842 in the small village there was…"

Nonexisistant.

The entire room went quiet with the mention of Harry's name. Ernie Macmillan turned an almost full 360 in his seat to stare at Hermione's reaction. She immediately began scribbling a whole lot of nothing on her parchment pretending to take notes.

Professor Binns as always failed to pick up on any human emotions or current events. He probably wasn't even aware that most people thought Harry was dead, or that he even taught Harry at all.

Everyone except the Death Eaters that were imprisoning Harry and Ron thought them to be dead. She hated just sitting in class doing nothing. She wanted a progress report from Draco on their situations as soon as possible.

She looked down at her pretend doodles, and realized she'd been writing tiny H's and R's all over her parchment. Hermione quickly crumbled it into a ball and pushed it aside. Her fingers began to twitch. How many times was she going to be reminded of them today?

Her hands moved of their own accord to her pockets, and they grasped the two pills she brought with her.

Hermione mentally cursed herself, thinking of flushing the pills down the toilet the first chance she had.

What was she thinking taking pills from a stranger? It was completely unlike her, but nothing she was doing was very Hermione-ish lately.

Binns announced the end of the lesson, and she was the first one out the door. Free period couldn't come soon enough and she spent the time upstairs sleeping, but unfortunately ended up missing lunch. By the time she headed for Potions, she was starving.

Whispers followed her everywhere as she weaved her way through the crowd of students and down the steps to the dungeon. When she reached the bottom she ran into Neville. Hermione immediately wished she was still asleep upstairs.

"Hey Hermione. How are you?" He asked earnestly.

"Fine." She replied uneasily. She could see the pity in his eyes and it made her uncomfortable. She hated lying to everyone, but it was safer if everyone thought they were dead. Even if she could tell them she wouldn't. It'd be too humiliating. Finding the horcruxes was the most important task, but she couldn't help feel shame when she thought of Harry and Ron out there wondering if she had abandoned them.

Not that she'd be able to do much for them.

Draco said they were being guarded at the Death Eater headquarters, where Snape was secret keeper. He was the only one who could tell anyone of its place. Draco was working on a way around that at the moment, or at the very least working on an escape plan for them. Or that was what he was telling her.

He was keeping something from her though, she just wasn't sure what it was exactly.

"Talking about your dead boyfriend Granger?" Pansy Parkinson's snotty voice reached her and Neville's ears.

Hermione's heart dropped. Nothing the Slytherins used to say ever got to her, but now the words were like daggers in her heart. Her hand itched to her pocket where the pills were. A few hours of forgetting? Wouldn't that be nice.

"Beating a dead horse Parkinson?" Draco's drawling voice hit her like a slap in the face.

_He. Is. Such. An. Asshole. _She thought furiously.

"A horse is one word for her." Pansy snarled.

"Back off Pansy." Neville said pulling out his wand. "I'm not afraid to curse a girl…if you can even call yourself that."

At that moment Slughorn entered the corridor leading to his dungeon.

"Everyone alright?" His voice boomed through the small space. "In the classroom now, I've got a special potion to show you all today!"

They fumbled inside, the tension still heavy in the air. Hermione took one pill from her pocket, and squeezed it in her palm. She had two last night and it was pretty strong…maybe just one would make her still be able to function, but also help her forget.

"Not as tough without your friends are you mudblood?" Parkinson whispered in her ear on the way to her seat. "Better hope I don't find you alone in a corridor one day, or you're dead."

"Come on Hermione." Neville said from behind her and led her to a table with him and Padma Patil.

Hermione sat and pulled the pill completely out of her pocket and stared at it under the table as Slughorn began to talk about some potion she'd never heard of. Resolutely she took the pill out from under the table and put it in her mouth, closing her eyes and swallowing it before she could change her mind.

When she opened them again she found Draco Malfoy staring at her for the second time that day, a fierce accusatory look in his eyes.

"I don't feel good." Hermione said out loud looking away from Malfoy.

"What was that Hermione?" Padma whispered to her left.

"I don't feel good." She said louder, and this time Slughorn heard her.

"Miss Granger?" He asked concerned. "Do you need to go to the Hospital wing?"

"Yes." She answered, and immediately stood up to gather her things. She didn't wait for an okay from Slughorn before heading out of the dungeon and up the stairs. The weather outside the windows was turning to autumn, and Hermione had a feeling without magic the castle would have been extremely cold. Just like Hermione was without Harry and Ron.

They would be so disappointed in her if they knew what she was doing. Taking pills from a stranger, working with Malfoy, not even caring about classes.

Who was she anymore? She didn't really like to think about it, and just as she was hoping to forget about all of it, the pill she took kicked in.

It spread warmth throughout her body, her vision was slightly foggy, but overall she was just happy to forget. She ran her hand along the stone walls on her way to nowhere, enjoying the feel of the rock, and relishing in not having everyone stare at her.

She let out a soft giggle. Hermione wanted to explore.

She headed down to the kitchens, tickled the pear on the wall, and walked right in to a cheer of welcome from the house elves. Two large green eyes stood out among them.

"Miss Granger!" Squeaked Dobby excitedly. "Dobby is so pleased to see you!"

"Hi Dobby, how are you?" Hermione grinned at him lazily.

"Quite good Miss!" He answered eagerly. "And how are you?"

Before Hermione could answer another house elf came with a large plate of food. She knew she should be hungry, but it didn't look appetizing, and Hermione refused the dish. That was another weird thing about whatever these pills were, they made her not feel much of anything, even hunger.

"I was wondering if Kreacher was available Dobby?" Hermione asked, feeling that since she was down here she might as well see if he wasn't busy cleaning.

"He is no longer employed here Miss." Dobby said sadly.

"Why not?" Hermione asked alarmed. She was sure this was where he'd be since Harry had ordered him to work here. Now how were her and Malfoy going to find him? They needed to ask him about the necklace. She was so sure he would still be here…

"He left when the great Harry Potter…you know." Dobby finished sadly, using one of his several sleeves to wipe the sudden tears from his eyes.

"But Harry ordered him to work here." Hermione stated, suddenly confused.

"Yes but when Harry Potter died he was no longer Kreacher's m-master." Dobby couldn't even bring himself to continue speaking as he was so overcome with emotion thinking of Harry. He let out a great wail.

Hermione took a few steps toward the wall and leaned against it, unable to hold herself up. She quickly dug into her pocket and pulled out the other pill.

"Can I get some water Dobby?" She asked hoarsely.

Dobby left to grab her a glass and when he came back with it she swallowed it immediately. Dobby left here there for a bit to contemplate until she called him back a bit later voicing her concerns.

"A house elf can disobey a direct order though, right Dobby? I mean if Kreacher just thought Harry was dead, he might be able to get around the rules that way and convince himself he could leave? Right?" Hermione asked desperately.

She looked hopelessly at Dobby for confirmation.

"It-it is true, Miss. It's uncommon for an elf to do so, but it is possible."

"Thanks Dobby." She said, downing the rest of the glass. "Any idea where Kreacher went?"

"He said something about visiting his master's home." Dobby replied promptly.

"Harry's home?" She asked thinking of Grimmauld place. "Or one of the Black's homes? Or Bellatrix?"

She was trying not to panic.

"I'm not sure Miss." Dobby said unhappily. "Would you like to sit down? Are you alright?"

"No…no. Thank you Dobby I'm fine. It was good to see you." She said tiredly, leaving the house elves who were bustling around getting dinner prepared.

Classes must have gotten out while she was down in the kitchen, because the corridors were quiet once again. She was below ground level, and decided to stay down here until the sun went down. The light was too much to bear, and she could feel her second pill kicking in. Without Fire Whiskey in her system she could really start to feel its full effects.

Everything was mind numbing. Thinking was hard, feeling was hard, and walking was hard. She managed to make it down one more flight and into a side corridor she didn't think she had ever been in before. There were only two suits of armor, and one painting on the wall.

"Don't get many Gryffindors down here." It said to her disapprovingly as she sank against the stone wall beneath the painting too out of it to reply.

This was bliss, she decided right then and there.

She couldn't even summon the power to think of one bad thing in her life, and for once she was calm. Hermione clumsily unfastened her cloak, and pushed it behind her head as she rested against the stone wall. Her knees bent up, she dropped her head on them and slowly spaced out.

Hermione couldn't say how much longer it was before a slight light shown through the door at the end of the hall and a few voices carried along the way to her.

She couldn't make out what they were saying exactly but some words were easy to hear: Granger, fallen, pathetic, and something about dealing with her.

Her head was so heavy, but as the voices got closer she managed to lift it up and see who was in front of her.

Zabini, Crabbe, Nott, and some sixth year Slytherin boy she'd never seen before.

With a feeling of dread, she suddenly realized why this corridor seemed vaguely familiar. She used to patrol it during her prefect duties in fifth year. It was on the way to the Slytherin common room. How many first and second years who didn't recognize her walked right past her until this lot came? Hermione felt embarrassed, and tried to stand up, but even though the pills were waning they were still coming on strong. Her feet stumbled beneath her as she tried to stand.

"Sorry." She muttered trying to find her way towards the door. It was so dark down in the dungeon with only a few candles lighting the way. She couldn't remember which way she came in from.

"I'll help you Granger." Zabini said firmly, grabbing her arm. He sounded so sincere that Hermione was alarmed when he helped her to her feet, and then immediately pushed her hard against the opposite wall. Her arm hit the stone first, and she slid down landing on the floor once more.

This was not good. She moved her arms as quick as she could to her wand pocket, but her reaction time was poor.

"Expelliarmus!" She heard Nott yell, and her wand quickly flew from her and into his.

"Poor Mudblood." The unnamed sixth year taunted. "All alone as always. What shall we do with you?"

"The headmaster will..." She started to say, but was interrupted by their laughter.

"The headmaster is a Death Eater, stupid." Zabini said taunting her. "You would have known that if you could pull your shit together enough to make it to breakfast for the announcement this morning. God, you're pathetic."

Hermione had nearly forgotten her close encounter with Snape last night, and him walking up to the castle with Draco.

Draco….yes…that was it. She could summon him! She tried to remember what he told her. Grasp the mark, think about him, and where you wanted to meet. Just like last night when she was summoned, and she instinctively knew to head towards Hogsmead. This would work too…it had to.

"Delashio!" She heard the sixth year cry, and a flash of red light hit her legs, and she felt as if someone had taken thin razorblades and cut them across parts of her thighs. Hermione let out an involuntary yell of pain.

"No need to start with the physical scars yet Dolevo." Zabini said darkly. "We want her to be conscious enough for the fun."

Hermione took the moment to bring her right hand over the mark, clasping it firmly.

_Draco. I'm looking for Draco. Please find me. Draco Malfoy. Slytherin corridor. I'm summoning Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, please._

That was all she could manage before she saw a foot stomp down on her hand. Tears welled in her eyes, but she had experienced much worse. She tried to stand up but they pushed her down again.

"Stupid mudblood." Nott muttered, coming over and kicking her hard in the side.

The wind was knocked right out of her, and she gasped in pain.

"Don't." She pleaded pathetically.

"Don't want? Call you a mudblood, mudblood?" Zabini asked teasingly. "Or don't do this."

Zabini's foot slammed into her stomach again, and her face hit the ground so hard, she immediately knew she had cut it on something hard. But the pain was starting to blur her vision…or was it the pills?

She knew she'd never be taking them again if she could just get out of this mess.

Her left forearm began to burn, and for once she didn't mind the slight pain. It meant he received her message. He was coming.

She just hoped he'd get there on time.


	3. Saviors, Secrets, and Sadness

_Chapter 3: Saviors, Secrets, and Sadness_

"I want you to beg me mudblood." Nott moved closer to her and leaned down to where she was crumbled on the floor. "Beg me to stop."

"Go to hell." Hermione mumbled with the last bit of energy she could muster. She felt a thin trail of hot blood stream down her face from her head wound.

"We're already in hell Granger." Zabini replied, glaring down at her preparing to cast another spell. Crabbe cracked his knuckles, a sick look of excitement on his face.

Suddenly the door she came in through slammed open, and the sound echoed through the dark windowless corridor. The three boys leaped back from her, but then visibly relaxed when they saw who it was. The mark on Hermione's arm stopped searing in pain, and she knew he was here.

She tried to say Draco's name out loud, but she couldn't speak and only her lips moved in painful silence.

Draco kept walking as he burst through the door, and made a small bit of eye contact with Hermione who was crumpled on the floor.

The look in his eyes chilled her to the bone. She had never seen eyes so furious.

"Ah, good Draco." Nott said excitedly, rubbing his hands together. "Now you can join in the-"

His words were cut off by Draco's fist slamming into his face. Hermione heard a sickening crunch.

"Draco what are you doing!" Zabini back pedaled, clearly alarmed.

Draco threw his entire weight into the next few punches and then Nott was out like a light.

"Malfoy…" Crabbe began slowly, clearly confused at the situation.

Hermione saw a flash of red light fly from Draco's wand, and land itself right in Crabbe's chest as he fell over motionless.

Zabini was slowly getting the message, and he pointed his own wand at Draco's chest.

"No closer Draco."

"Fuck you." Draco snarled at him, and the two began to duel.

Hermione wasn't sure how long they fought. She was fading in and out, and wasn't entirely aware of how time was working. Finally, she heard Draco disarm Zabini, and then began the hand to hand contact. She couldn't see them, but she saw Draco's discarded wand and the sound of his fist making contact with Zabini's face over and over.

He was going to kill him.

Hermione took all the energy she had left in her and let out a few words.

"Draco." She managed, and heard two more punches in the silence that followed his name. "Stop."

Then there was nothing. She could only hear heavy male breathing.

Hermione tried to move, but there was a sharp pain in her side, and instead she let out an involuntary hiss.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked in the near darkness. A bit of candle light flicked on his face, and Hermione could see he was covered in sweat…and maybe even blood.

"Sure." Hermione replied as best she could. She was more concerned with Draco's state. She didn't expect him to fly off the handle like that. Honestly, she was hoping he'd come in and defuse the situation. Maybe play along with them, and convince the boys she wasn't worth it. Just leave her. That's all she wanted. She never expected him to defend her.

He moved away from her field of vision, and she saw the outline of his shadow stand up over his three friends and point his wand at each of them in turn.

"Obliviate…" His voice shook slightly as he erased Zabini's memory. Then he walked over to Crabbe and Nott's crumpled forms. "Obliviate…..Obliviate."

The shadow of Draco Malfoy came closer, and then he was standing before her shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry." He said finally. "That was…I'm sorry."

Hermione took a deep breath, and managed to push herself up into a sitting position.

"Jesus Granger. Your face…your…your legs." He came down beside her and looked at her closely. His hands hesitantly reached out and ran themselves along the cuts on her thighs, then moved up to her face. "Do you need Madame Pomfrey?"

"Is dinner over?" She asked back, not wanting him to know how badly it hurt.

"Yeah Granger. It's nearly midnight." He replied worried. "I've been looking for you for goddamn hours."

Had time passed that quickly? Her mind raced trying to keep up with her actions.

"Room Of Requirement." She said slurring her words slightly, black spots in her vision.

The last thing she needed was for anyone to see her like this. Hermione was fixing herself to stand when Draco promptly knelt down and scooped her up. She opened her mouth to argue, but before she could speak he interrupted.

"Don't get used to this Granger." He said with a trace of humor.

She managed a grateful smile, and he led her up the empty stairs, though the castle and to the Room of Requirement. Luckily they met no one on their way. Draco set her on a bench as he walked past the door three times in concentration.

Hermione faintly wondered what he was asking for, but her question was answered when he carried her through the door and closed it behind them.

First thing she noticed was the giant bed he laid her down on, it was the most luxurious thing she'd ever felt. When he finally released her he went straight over to one of the many cabinets lining the walls, which were full of small different shaped vials containing all sorts of liquids in many diverse colors.

"The small pink one." Hermione croaked from the bed.

Draco turned and rolled his eyes at her.

"Of course you know exactly which one you need. You're such a know it all Granger."

Hermione started to laugh, but was overcome by coughing. Draco grabbed the small pink vial for pain, and also the larger red one for blood replenishing. He returned to her side and sat down next to her on the only bed.

"I asked for two beds…when I was, uh asking for things." Draco said awkwardly, handing her the pink vial which she took gratefully.

"That is seriously the last thing on my mind." Hermione said downing the pink vial and following it quickly with the red drinking half and handing the rest to Draco. "You need some of this too."

"Actually this is Notts blood…not mine."

"Oh." She said quietly, at loss for what to say. The potions worked through her system quickly, and she was no longer in any pain as the cuts and bruises began to visibly diminish. Should she thank him? Reprimand him? Luckily he saved her from having to say anything.

"I'm sorry." He said grimly. "I didn't mean to lose it like that, but seeing you lying there covered in blood…I didn't know what to expect when you called, but I didn't expect that. It reminded me of the night I found you this summer. I didn't want to ever find another human being in that condition again. I just sort of lost it…"

They sat in silence a moment longer, Hermione's eyes gazed around the room and landed on a mirror a few feet away. She looked awful. Dried blood matted into her hair, her face was tear streaked, but it wasn't the physical damage the boys had done that scared her. It was the look in her own eyes. Pupils dilated, no doubt from the pills, and her figure was thinner than usual, her large eyes looked haunted staring back at her.

"Grange?" Draco asked from beside her. She could see him staring at her in the mirror.

"Yes." She whispered, tearing her eyes away from her reflection.

"I am _so_ fucking mad at you."

"Excuse me?" She said turning to him indignantly.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked running his hands through his blonde hair.

"Well I wasn't thinking about getting mugged!" She replied outraged. "It's not like I was just sitting there hoping it would happen."

"No the pills!" He said standing up and beginning to pace. "You can't just…take pills that a stranger gives you! You don't even know what they do!"

"How do you know a stranger gave them to me?" She asked, accusingly.

"I-" He stopped his pacing and turned, unprepared for her question. Finally he let out a long sigh. "I waited for you. After Snape left me at the castle I walked back down and was hoping to meet you half way, but I never came across you. So I went into Hogsmead and found you, okay?"

"You were spying on me." Hermione was dumbfounded.

"Yes! Okay, I was spying on you! Happy?" He threw himself down beside her on the bed once more. "And it's a good fucking thing I was too because you never would have made it back to the castle without me."

"You brought me back to the castle?" Hermione whispered, ashamed.

"Yeah. Didn't you wonder how you got back? When I found you in The Hogs Head you could barely keep your head up. Three disgusting men were fighting over which one should take you home. If I hadn't been there I don't even know where you would have ended up the next morning…"

Hermione wanted to cry. She wanted to scream, and rage, and break things. She didn't think her magnitude of self loathing could accumulate any more than it already had, until just now.

"So yes, I'm pretty fucking mad at you. Especially since I see you taking them _again_ only twelve hours later just because Pansy Parkinson said something mean to you. It's just so unlike you! You need to get your shit together."

He stood up to leave, but Hermione's words stopped him.

"Where are Harry and Ron, Draco?" She asked sadly. His words had moved her, but her friends were more pressing in her mind. "You keep saying they're being held captive, but when I try to bring up a plan to get them out, or try to get any more information from you, you don't give me anything"

"Hermione, not tonight." Draco replied tiredly.

"Yes, tonight." She said sadly. "Because I'm starting to not believe you. And as much as you might not want to admit it, I'm smart Draco. I saw how you reacted when I told you the house was under Harry's protection because he owned it."

"I just wanted to get out of there." He said turning towards her, desperate to stop the direction of the conversation.

"Harry ordered Kreacher to work at Hogwarts." She said finally, wiping tears off her cheeks. Draco's face was getting even paler. "I went down when I left class to see if I could talk to him, and ask about the locket."

"Hermione…" Draco came back over and reached out a hand to her arm. She pulled herself away from him.

"And Dobby said that Kreatcher had left, around the time that Harry died. But you told me Harry was alive. You said they both were. How could Kreatcher leave unless his bond to Harry died with him?"

Draco hung his head now, not attempting to look at her or make excuses, and this was all the confirmation Hermione needed to lose what little hope she had.

"You lied." She gasped, on breaths that were hard to breathe. "You wanted to leave Grimmauld Place once you realized the magic of Harry's protection wasn't keeping us safe. Kreacher left because he no longer is Harry's to own. And the night my parents died you knew I wanted to die too, because without Harry and Ron or them I didn't want to keep living."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Draco whispered, looking up at her with a pleading look in his eyes. "To want to keep you alive?"

"You didn't want to though, you _needed _to." She said tears streaming freely down her face. "You wanted my help to destroy Voldemort. You would know nothing of Horcruxes if it wasn't for me, or anything about where they might be, or how to destroy them. You needed me alive."

"I did…" Draco didn't try to deny it, and it stung a little to hear him admit it. "But, I saved you last night, and again just now because maybe you're all I have left Hermione. Once my parents find out what I'm doing they'll disown me or kill me, so will my friends. But I'm not a disillusioned little boy anymore. I know what Voldemort is capable of, I know his missions, and his plans, and I just can't live in a world like that Hermione. You're the best hope we have. The best hope I have."

"You lied." She accused him weakly.

"I lied to keep you alive, so that I could stay alive, so that the wizarding world might stay alive as we know it." Draco ran his hands through his hair, a nervous habit. "You wouldn't have let me help you, or keep you alive if you knew they were dead. I did what I had to do. So we need to get your shit together so that we can stop Voldemort once and for all."

His passionate speech left her without words for a moment, and they sat in the quiet.

"Maybe I don't have anyone to get my shit together for." Hermione finally admitted.

"You have me." Draco said defiantly. Meet me in Hogsmead tomorrow night at nine. I've got a lead on a horcrux."

With that he stood up walking towards the door.

"I am sorry Granger. I'm sorry for all of it." He walked out, and the door slammed behind him.

"Now what do I do?" Hermione spoke aloud to the room.

"Get your shit together, and save the world." A portrait on the wall behind her said brusquely. "And save it quickly."


	4. Skeeter, Troupabbles, and Snape

_Chapter 4: Skeeter, Troupabbles, and Snape_

Friday passed quickly for Hermione. The potions Draco gave her the night before healed her body, but she was still working on her mind. A part of her had had a feeling since the summer that Harry and Ron were dead, but it was still easy to believe Draco initially when he told her otherwise. She had been broken mentally and physically, clinging to anything that would help her want to live. He saved her life, even if it took a lie to do so.

She breezed through classes that day, mostly because she didn't share any with Draco on Fridays and it made it much easier to concentrate. Hermione normally saw Zabini in Ancient Runes, but when she showed up for it he was nowhere to be seen. She assumed he was in the hospital wing with Crabbe, and Nott. The rest of the school was surprisingly keeping quiet about the entire thing. She was so curious she even cornered Pavarti after lunch to ask if she heard anything, but Pavarti was only wondering why Hermione wanted to know about three Slytherins.

Hermione spent dinner with Ginny, piling seconds onto her plate much to the other girl's surprise.

"I see your weird no appetite thing is disappearing." She said pointedly as Hermione shoved another forkful of pasta in her mouth.

"I'm hungry." Hermione mumbled through mouthfuls.

"Uh huh." Ginny replied skeptically. "So anyway, did you see that small Rita Skeeter bit in the Prophet yesterday?"

"Er…no." Hermione swallowed her food ashamed. She didn't really find much time yesterday to do anything other than get herself into trouble.

"It's fine, I snipped the clip out and have it with me. Thought you should read it." Ginny reached into her bag and threw a small piece of newspaper on the table in front of her.

BREAK IN AT THE POTTERS

The headline blared in Hermione's face. It still hurt her just to see Harry's surname. She looked up at Ginny, a look of pain mirrored on her features as well.

"I know…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shock you with the title." Ginny rubbed her arms uncomfortably. Hermione lost both her friends, but Ginny lost her boyfriend and her brother. Sometimes Hermione forgot she wasn't the only one in pain. Ginny shook her red hair out of her eyes in an attempt to shake the memories as well. "You should really read it though. Anyway, I have to go to the library. Sprouts assigned us a huge essay on Snargaluff Pods."

Ginny swung her bag over her shoulder, and was just about to leave her when she stopped and turned back.

"I think about them all the time too." Ginny said in a strong voice. "But at least I still have you."

Hermione couldn't find words to say back, but she gave Ginny a warm smile which the girl returned before she took off.

Pushing aside her now forgotten food, Hermione pulled the clipping closer, and delved into the Skeeter article.

BREAK IN AT THE POTTERS

_It has only been a few months since Harry Potter's death, but still his memory haunts the wizarding world. A strange mood has settled on the general public as we try to cope with the notion that The Boy Who Lived, is no longer living. Although no body was ever recovered, top Aurors found Potter's wand, glasses, and blood strewn across a small street in a muggle town in Surrey-_

Hermione shut her eyes tightly, and tried to forget the details of the scene Rita Skeeter was painting with her words. Of course Hermione knew they had never found Harry's body, nor Ron's although his death was never in the papers. Evidence of a struggle, and ultimately a death were found outside of Harry's Aunt and Uncle's house, whereas Ron's wand, blood, and torn clothing were found in the room he was tortured in at the Ministry. Hermione never found out why Ron was at the ministry. If they caught them there, or if they captured him elsewhere and brought him there to kill him. The details didn't really matter to her at this point. They were both dead.

The lack of bodies was enough to keep Hermione believing they were alive for quite some time despite confidence from Aurors that they weren't. Since Draco's confession to her the night before though, she thought the Aurors had the right idea. Voldemort must have wanted their bodies for himself, and Hermione shuddered to think what he ended up doing with them. She shook her head, skipped the next few lines, and then continued the article.

-_people believe he was our only chance of defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and so a dark new era has befallen the wizarding world. A recent event has had many people wondering if Harry left behind clues for defeating the darkest wizard to ever walk the Earth. Just two nights ago The Potter's old house in Godric's Hollow was broken into. Since James and Lily Potter's deaths nearly sixteen years ago the once flourishing village has been nearly abandoned by the magical community completely. Magical Law Enforcement officials investigated the break in after the one resident left in the area, Bathilda Bagshot, 72, notified officials of a light on the second floor. Officials showed up shortly after to find nothing missing, and no one in the area except Bagshot herself who had fallen asleep at the scene. Many people are of course taking this incident as the ramblings of an old woman, but this reporter is holding out hope that Harry Potter was returning to his old stomping grounds where he may have left or found vital information on how to defeat You-Know-Who. Only time will tell about Potter's whereabouts, whether this comes in the form of a body or-_

Hermione set down the paper in disgust. Too much talking of bodies and blood. Especially from a woman she despised so deeply. She shook the cobwebs from her brain, and sat in deep 'Hermione' thought for the first time in months.

Could Harry be back in Godric's Hollow? She set her head in her hands. She had to let the notion that they were alive go. Draco, as a Death Eater, would know best. If Harry wasn't breaking into his old house then who was? Hermione refused to believe it was just an old woman's ramblings, Bathilda must have seen _something_. Her eyes glanced down at the headline once more. It wasn't the break in part that was itching at her brain…it was the fact of it being called "The Potter's". Their home. What had Dobby said to her only yesterday? Something about Kreacher….her brain was just on the cusp of putting two and two together when she saw a shadow move over her paper. It was Luna Lovegood.

Hermione must have been sitting for a long time in thought. The food in front of her was gone, and so were most of the members of her table. A few people remained in the hall, playing wizard chess, or pulling out homework to complete.

"I saw that article." Luna said dreamily, sliding down next to her. "The Prophet has some of the facts of course, but Daddy got the real story from Bathilda that The Prophet wouldn't touch."

Hermione was going to do the normal 'smile vaguely and make an excuse to leave', but curiosity burned at her.

"What did your father find out from her Luna?" She asked.

"Oh, just the usual facts, but she did give us some interesting information about the night The Potters were murdered."

Hermione looked at her blankly and she continued.

"You know…about the mysterious hooded figure who went into the house after Harry had been rescued that night."

"I never heard about that." Hermione said skeptically.

"Many people doubt its story. Mostly because of the troupabbles Bathilda said she were all over the lawn. She says they're still there…"

"Troupabbles?" Hermione questioned.

"You know…the white schminglerats that grow on the troupabbles." Luna said unblinkingly.

"Right…" Hermione said, folding the piece of paper and putting it in her pocket. "Anything else Bathilda mentioned that The Prophet failed to report on this specific break in? Not something that happened almost twenty years ago."

"Just that she saw a giant snake pass through the streets moments before the light in the Potter's came on. When she saw the lights, that's when she informed the Magical Law Enforcement of a break in."

"A giant snake?" Hermione turned to give Luna her full attention. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. She said it slithered through the toupabbles like they weren't even there. The Prophet of course failed to report this, as they never even believed in the existence of the things. But Bathilda is a firm truth seeker on these subjects." Luna sighed, and stood up. "Anyway, I just came over to tell you about those Slytherin boys."

"Slythering boys?" Hermione looked up at her even more intrigued.

"I heard you asking Pavarti about them at lunch." Luna said. "The three boys are still in the hospital wing. No idea who gave them all those injuries. They seem to have completely forgotten. My guess is wrackspurts messed with their memoires…."

Luna wandered off, and Hermione was left to herself to contemplate all sorts of things.

Her eyes roamed the nearly empty great hall, but only found a few Ravenclaws doing some kind of study group at the table next to hers. No Draco. She wondered if they were still meeting tonight. Hermione threw her bag on her shoulder and exited the hall. She was just about to walk up the staircase when she ran into a taller figure dressed all in black.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione's heart beat quickly, fear chilling her blood as she looked up into the face of Severus Snape. He looked like he had aged twenty years since she last saw him, his normally dark greasy hair filled with some gray, and deeper lines on his face. She had to wonder if betrayal aged a person faster than usual.

She hadn't seen him since the night Draco let the death eaters into the school. Her and Luna had been keeping watch outside his office, when Flitwick ran past them to warn Snape of the Death Eaters in the shcool. He then lied to her saying Flitwick had passed out, when in reality Snape had stunned him. If only she had stopped him then, Dumbledore might not be dead at his hands, and with Dumbledore alive who knew what Harry and Ron's fate would have been.

"Professor." She sneered at him mockingly.

"Careful now." Snape said leering down at her. "I'm the headmaster afterall, and I wouldn't want to get on my bad side."

"No." Hermione said slowly. "Sir."

It took everything in her not to curse him where he stood.

"I was hoping to speak with you sometime…soon. Do you have a moment now?" Snape asked in a tone Hermione couldn't quite decipher.

Her mind could not even begin to ponder what in the world Snape would want with her…other than torture. She knew her time at the school was running short with Death Eaters taking over. As a muggle born she would have to come up with a new plan soon. McGonagall could only protect her so far.

"Uh…no I have to…" Hermione couldn't think of a good excuse, but her mind went straight to her nine o clock meet up with Draco.

"And what exactly do you have to do?" Snape asked lip curling.

"Homework." Hermione said side stepping Snape and heading up the stairs away from him. She let herself breathe when she didn't hear his footsteps following.

"I don't see what Mr. Malfoy has to do with homework." Snape called to her as she reached the top of the staircase.

_Legilimency!_ Hermione thought, her mind racing. Her terrified eyes widened as she turned to face him in horror.

"We will have to reschedule a talk then." Snape said calmly, turning on the spot his cloak billowing behind him.

Hermione stood rooted on the spot horrified at the position she might have just put Draco in. How could she be so stupid! Snape threw her for a loop. Of course she knew he was back from their almost encounter in Hogsmead just two nights prior. But she hadn't seen him at meals, and there was no large announcement made about his appointment of Headmaster.

She made her feet move up the stairs, and after only a few steps broke into a run.

When she reached the Fat Lady, she gasped the password and the portrait swung open.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Seamus asked looking up from his game of gobstones with Dean.

Hermione practically fell into the common room in a panic. There was only Dean and Seamus, and a few other third years hanging around. The clock on the wall was reading 8:30.

"Yeah…yeah." Hermione said catching her breath and moving further into the room. "I just ran into Snape. Gave me a bit of a shock."

Dean made a noise of disgust.

"I heard Flitwick and McGonagall discussing that today in the corridors. I can't even believe he's back here."

Seamus grimaced as if in pain.

"Me Mum wrote me a letter only yesterday. She works at the ministry. Says things are getting bad. Snape's appointment as Headmaster is only proof that the ministry has fallen into the hands of You-Know-Who."

The boys sat shaking their heads in disbelief, the game forgotten.

"It's bad enough just having the two of us and Neville in our dorm this year." Dean said sadly. "The whole thing is just so damn depressing."

Hermione shoved back tears, and nodded sympathetically. The proof of Ron and Harry's absence was everywhere…affecting everyone.

"Have either of you thought of leaving Hogwarts?" Hermione asked hesitantly. She was getting the feeling that her days at here were limited.

"I haven't tried yet." Dead said uncomfortably. "I'm considering it though. Us muggle borns won't be safe here for long."

"I have a feeling I'm Snape's number one target." Hermione said rubbing her arm unconsciously wishing it would burn.

"I'm considering trying to get out of here too." Seamus said seriously. "I'm half blood, but who knows what kind of unconceivable things are about to befall Hogwarts. Plus, I can't leave Dean to brave the walls outside Hogwarts on his own."

"Stop it I'm blushing." Dean said rolling his eyes. Hermione could tell by the look on his face he was touched though, almost relieved that Seamus would go with him if he had to make a run for it.

Hermione smiled and made her way up the stairs, waving goodnight to both the boys. When she reached her dormitory, she was pleased to see Lavender and Pavarti already asleep. Hermione tip toed over and changed out of her uniform, pulling on jeans and a sweatshirt then pulling a plain black cloak over the ensemble. She grabbed the Maurader's Map Harry had left her, her bag, and the invisibility cloak.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Hermione whispered pointing her wand at the paper.

She searched for Draco's name, but couldn't find him anywhere on the map. She wondered if he had already left the castle.

"Mischeif managed-Ah!" Hermione had just wiped the map clean when the mark on her arm began to burn and she let out a small gasp of pain.

Pavarti turned over in her bed, but stayed asleep. Hermione grabbed the sword of Gryffindor placing it in her sheath. Then she pulled the invisibility cloak over herself as she exited the room once more. Seamus and Dean had gone up to bed along with the other third years, so Hermione found it easy enough to exit without detection.

"Who's there?" The Fat Lady boomed as Hermione opened the portrait and exited the tower.

She made it down two flights of stairs stopping finally to let her mind mull over where the mark was leading her.

Her eyes closed, and she concentrated on the message Draco was trying to send her through the burning mark.

_Hogsmeade…_

Hermione took off once more, dodging Peeves on her way out of the main entrance who was trying to knock over a large grandfather clock.

She made her way down the slope of the dew soaked grass, passing the lake, and down through the gates that marked the end of Hogwarts. Hermione saw his bright blonde hair before she saw the rest of him. She threw her cloak off her, and shoved it in her small bag which was enchanted to hold large items.

Draco almost seemed to smile when he saw her, but then caught himself at the last minute and settled with a smirk.

"You look like some Greek goddess preparing for battle." He said in a way that was meant to be insulting, but Hermione rather took as a compliment.

"This is war Malfoy, and I'm just being prepared." She replied her cloak whipping in the wind that was picking up around her.

"You know when we do finally find a horcrux we could just take it back with us to be destroyed by the sword. You don't have to carry it with you everywhere." Draco argued.

"You never know what could happen out there! What if we can't transport it!" Hermione replied. "Besides, I look awesome with it. Ever since I found out that this thing destroys Horcuxes I have barely let it leave my sight."

"Tell me again how you figured that one out?" Draco asked confused. "Wait, never mind. Your answer will probably be very Hermioneish, and long, and complicated and we don't have time."

"You're an ass." Hermione said with only half the meanness she usually reserved for him.

"An ass with a lead on a horcux."

"I'm not going back to Grimmauld Place." Hermione said seriously. After last time she needed a bit of a break from it. Besides she doubted that there was anything there, they'd torn the place apart on their first visit.

"Not Grimmauld place…my place."

"Your place?" Hermione repeated dumbstruck as he walked to stand beside her and held out his hand.

Hermione grasped it confused, and suddenly felt the uncomfortable feeling of apparition.

It was much colder when she felt her feet hit the ground once more, the wind much fiercer in her ears.

She opened her eyes to see a very large house in the distance sitting on a great hill, overlooking the side of a cliff.

"Welcome to the Malfoy Manor." Draco's amused voice cut through the howling wind, leaving Hermione speechless.


	5. Basements, Vaults, and Secret Rooms

_Chapter 5: Basements, Vaults, and Secret Rooms_

The Malfoy Manor was everything Hermione could have imagined it would be and more. The 'more' of it was the sinister feeling that was rolling off of it in waves. She always knew Draco Malfoy was rich, considering his father bought seven nimbus 2001s in their second year without blinking an eye, but not this rich. In the glow of the moonlight she couldn't see the entire grounds, but the building itself was at least a third of the size of Hogwarts castle which was still saying something. She could count at least eight floors judging from the lights in the windows, and at least one person if the shadow moving past the first floor was any indication.

She followed Draco in silence up the drive, and on either side of them large oak trees swayed as the wind blew around in a flurry. Hermione swiped her hair out of her eyes, and swallowed her nerves as they reached the large gate that surrounded the property.

"So…any plan here? Just going to stroll up and say hi to good old Mum and Dad?" Hermione tried to joke.

Draco turned to look at her, and frightened gleam in his eye.

"I want you to wear the invisibility cloak." Draco said resolutely, as Hermione threw the cloak over herself. "My father should be gone on a mission in Ireland. I don't think he will be back for another few days. Most of the Death Eaters should be out as well."

"Wait." Hermione held him back before he could take another step forward. "This is your _headquarters_!"

"Not _my _headquarters." Draco replied grimly. "Voldemort's."

"In your home!" Hermione exclaimed. Behind the cloak her face was incredulous.

"Why do you think I'm so hell bent on finishing him off?" Draco said darkly. "Not only the 'he's completely evil' part, but he's taking over my entire life. My mother is scared to death to even live in her own home. Afraid to say the wrong thing. It's a nightmare. The entire summer was a nightmare."

"So we are back here because….?"

"Because of The Chamber of Secrets."

"What?!" Hermione asked confused.

"Because when you told me that Harry and Dumbledore figured that the diary was a horcrux, I realized that my father was in possession of a horcrux for twelve years. Voldemort gave him a ton of stuff to hang on to before he…disappeared. I thought if we had one horcrux for so long, who's to say we don't have more?"

"That's….smart. This is a good place to look. So what's the plan?"

"Well hopefully it's just my mother in there, and maybe a few of the lesser Death Eaters. I say some story about coming home for the weekend, which wouldn't be completely unreasonable, and invisible you will take the opportunity to explore the house and see what you can find. I of course will help once I've made my excuses to mother."

"And when do we leave?" Hermione asked, suddenly anxious.

"Hopefully tonight. I can make an excuse to get back once we find what we're looking for." Draco said taking a deep breath. "I want you to check my father's study, third floor second door on the right, our vault on the second floor, and our stores in the basement. That's my best guess for where something like this could be. If we have any of the horcruxes I'm guessing it will be the cup, maybe even the diadem of Ravenclaw's you did research on, or the locket. I'm hoping that once you check the basement I will be able to join you and help you get into the other two rooms. If you need anything use the marks."

"Stay safe." Hermione said breathlessly summoning all her courage.

"Same to you." Draco replied, straightening his shoulders. He moved his wand out of his cloak and used several strange arm movements and incantations until the gates opened slowly, creaking in the wind.

The walk up the drive was long and cold. They passed several water features, and to the left what Hermione swore was a large rose garden judging on the smell. She nearly ruined their cover and screamed when a white giant peacock moved across the path in front of them.

"Nearly forgot to warn you about those." Draco muttered as he side stepped it.

"Peacocks? Really?" Hermione whispered furiously in his ear.

"We like the finer things." Draco shrugged, and without seeing his face Hermione knew he was smirking.

"Draco." A deep voice came from the shadows to the right of the front door.

A Death Eater Hermione didn't recognize was leaning against the side of the entry way smoking a cigarette.

"Yaxley." Draco replied with a curt nod. He tried to head inside, but Yaxley blocked his path.

"And you're here because…?"

"Because I live here."

"Heh." The guy laughed, and spit on the ground at Draco's feet. "We'll see for how much longer."

He let Draco pass after that, and Hermione squeezed her way into the manor after him.

"Master Malfoy?" A small squeaky voice came from the house elf who was in the middle of a large marble the entry way.

"Mippy." Malfoy said softly to the creature in front of him.

Hermione was immediately annoyed at the idea of Malfoy owning another house elf after Dobby.

"Why is Master not at Hogwarts?" Mippy asked curiously.

"Is my mother here?" Draco said, ignoring her question.

"Oh yes, sir." Mippy said nodding furiously. "She is having drink with Misses Bellatrix in the dining room.

"Show me to them." Draco ordered. "I see you've cleaned the door by the basement here Mippy. Well done."

Draco pointed to a door just off the main entrance, as Mippy led him away from Hermione and down a hall.

Hermione knew he only complimented Mippy to show her where the basement as, but she still smiled broadly all the same in hearing Mippy's grateful cries of thanks as the two of them took off in the other direction. She doubted Draco ever muttered a word of thanks to her.

The door closed behind her and the smell of Yaxley's cigarette smoke followed him into the entryway. Hermione barely side stepped in time, but she felt his arm graze hers slightly. He turned back suddenly baring his teeth in her direction. Hermione took a silent step back, his face only inches from hers. It seemed Yaxley finally felt he imagined their touch as he threw his cloak behind him and took off in the opposite direction of Draco and Mippy down the other side of the hall and out of sight.

Hermione was left alone in the entryway, her hand shaking as she reached for the door to the basement. She shut the door behind her and let her eyes adjust to the candlelight. It was typical Malfoy Manor. Elegant stone steps spiraled down into the dark, with candlelight torches every few feet. Each one of Hermione's steps echoed eerily as she descended, and she could only hope no one was this far down in the manor.

When she reached the bottom of the steps she found herself in a long red carpeted corridor with doors to the left and right down the length of the house. She thought she might as well start at the first doors and work her way down.

Hermione guessed a good hour had passed before she was down to the last room on the left. No signs of a horcrux anywhere. Most of the rooms were full of portraits of she assumed ancient relatives of the Malfoys. A few shouted when the door opened seemingly by an invisible force, and she swore one of the women in a frame shouted that it smelt of mudblood.

She found a few rooms with jewels, and more items of wealth that seemed promising as horcruxes, but none held that dark aura that she knew would be there when she found one.

She had read countless books on horcuxes since accioing them from Dumbledore's office last summer. Each one would give a sign of having a bit of soul in them. Whether it pulsed with a heartbeat of its own, or created an echoing voice in ones ear. Different people's horcruxes would be different but Hermione had a feeling she would know when she found one of Voldemorts.

The snake, something of hufflepuffs, a diadem of Ravenclaws, Slytheirns locket. Hermione found herself repeating the mantra in her head quite often these days, and even more so when she was in danger. She had been lucky so far to not encounter anyone in the manor, but she doubted her luck would hold. She was beginning to feel that coming here was a bad idea, and her next goal would be to find Draco and get out. The last room was completely empty except for an absurdly elegant chair. Hermione rolled her eyes at the entire corridor on her way back up the stairs. What a waste of space.

She kept her ear to the door when she reached the landing, hearing nothing at all except the beating of her heart. Hermione pushed open the door, and closed it behind her finding herself alone, and back where she started.

She considered heading upstairs to see if Draco was there, but then she heard raised voices coming from the hall that Mippy had led Draco down earlier.

Curiosity getting the better of her she headed in the direction of the shouting.

Several paintings were on the walls in the corridor, most of the occupants having striking blonde hair, and they all strained in their frames to hear the argument down the hall.

"-ever let him come home!"

"I can't control him!"

"Would you both be quiet!"

Draco's voice was the last she heard and it rang in her ears. His declaration was followed by a glass breaking, and Hermione took the last few steps to the closed doors where the commotion was coming from at a run.

The voices were quieter now, and Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out an old extendable ear pressing it to her own and the other end to the door.

"-just wish you'd give me some forewarning. We never know who is going to be here."

Hermione heard the end of Narcissa's sentence.

"Draco is a man now." The shrieking voice of Bellatrix Lestrange hit Hermione like a blast of cold wind in the face. "A Death Eater. He doesn't need permission from his mothers to visit the headquarters of his master."

"Thank you Bella." Draco replied. Hermione couldn't tell if he meant it or not. He was a great actor.

She quickly leapt aside as the door opened, and Narcissa came storming out her blonde hair whipping behind her as she strode out of sight.

Luckily for Hermione the door was now open, and she took the opportunity to find her way inside, invisible to the eye.

Bellatrix was sitting on the far end of a long table, and Draco on the other side. Both had wine goblets in front of them, but neither touched theirs. There was a broken goblet in the middle where Narcissa had been sitting. She seemed to have slammed it down so hard it broke.

"I'm glad you came Draco." Bellatrix finally said breaking the silence. "Even if it's just for the night. Your mother and father have been slacking in their efforts to help the Dark Lord. Their unhappiness at him being in their home is reflecting badly on our family.

"I understand." Draco finally took a sip of the wine in front of him, and shot an anxious look toward the door.

Hermione knew he was wondering where she was, but she didn't dare give herself away in case he made any sudden movements. Not when Bella was in the room.

"I've managed to get in his good graces again, however marginally."

"Oh?" Draco said, his eyes still lingering towards the door.

"The Dark Lord has use of my vault at Gringotts." Bella said taking a sip of her wine, and twirling her wand between her fingers with the other hand. "He has brought me an object which is dear to him, and the use of our vault will conceal said object. If you can convince him that the Malfoys are happy to have him in their home, and the Lestranges can be of use to him with our vault, then our legacy will once again flourish in the Dark Lords eyes."

Hermione could barely contain herself from whispering in Draco's ear, and she willed him to voice the question she was dying to ask.

"I will do what I can." Draco sat up straighter, and continued. "So have we moved the object to your vault yet? Do you need any assistance in that matter?"

Draco asked her question so casually that Bellatrix barely noticed the tone of excitement in his voice. She was glad that Draco was thinking the same thing as her: Could this object be the horcrux?

"It's here of course. The Dark Lord was at the manor only yesterday putting in our possession." Bellatrix sighed loudly, and looked like a pouting child. "But he gave it to_ Lucius_ to keep safe until I could go to my vault next week. He doesn't seem to trust me enough right now. Your father of course is in Ireland so he will have to tell me the objects location when he gets back. Then I can be the one to tell The Dark Lord that it's safe in my vault."

Hermione could see Draco's clenched fist underneath the table. His leg was jiggling with anticipation.

"I'm glad you've thought this through Bellatrix." Draco said standing, and pushing in his chair. "I will do everything I can to bring honor to our family and The Dark Lord. In the meantime, I really need to patch things up with my mother."

"Of course Draco." Bellatrix said, staying put and waving Draco out with her hand. "You were always so much stronger than your father. Fix things with your mother, and I will see you soon."

Draco patiently strolled out of the dining room, and Hermione barely made it past the doors as they shut behind him. He took his time getting out of there, but the moment the doors shut he took off in a quick stride, almost running. Hermione could barely keep up, trying to keep the cloak from revealing her feet as she followed after him up three flights of stairs.

The décor continued to impresses as they reached the third floor landing. Hermione remembered Draco telling her this was the floor where his father's office was, and sure enough Draco took the second door on the right, and entered a room, closing the door behind him and an invisible Hermione.

"You think he hid it here?" Hermione whispered taking the cloak off of herself, and facing Draco.

He only seemed marginally surprised at seeing her, and his minimal shock quickly turned into pure delight.

"I know where my father keeps everything Hermione." Draco said striding across the room to the large book shelf. Hermione was too excited to even glance at the titles like she normally would have done when faced with an ancient library. "I know exactly where he'd keep something valuable that no one else should know about."

"Except you know about it." Hermione pointed out, as Draco ran his hands along the titles looking for something it seemed.

"I know everything." Draco said smirking at her, and she raised her eye brows in disbelief. "Well, about this manor anyway. As an only child you have to find some way to entertain yourself. I spent a lot of my time getting to know the manor and all of its secrets."

"So that one day you could help a mudblood in need." Hermione joked.

Draco stopped searching and turned to her a strange look on his face.

"Don't call yourself that." He ordered quietly, then turned to resume examining the books.

Hermione let whatever she was going to say next die in her throat. There was something in his expression that unnerved and elated her at the same time.

She was about to change the subject, when Draco pulled down hard on an old black tattered book seven rows up. He took a few steps back as the shelf shook, and slowly revolved to reveal a dark space behind it. Hermione squinted, but couldn't make out anything.

"Wands out, head up, and horcrux searching faces on. This is where we keep everything that is worth anything." Draco said mysteriously, gesturing Hermione forward with one arm, and lighting his own wand behind her.


End file.
